Dragonslayer
by Netsrik1
Summary: Tumblr prompt fill:Beckett comes home to find Castle cuddling with their 5 year old daughter My contribution to #CastleFanficMonday Fluffy!


_A/N: Originally posted on Tumblr on Saturday, now posting here for #CastleFanficMonday. Prompt fill: __**Beckett comes home to find Castle cuddling with their 5 year old daughter. **_

_Pure fluff, I hope you enjoy! _

**Dragonslayer**

It had been a horrendous day. An entire family wiped out, from a father in his 30's to his 17 year old brother, to his 3 year old little girl, to his 6 month old baby boy.

The man's wife found the four bodies when she walked in from a two day "mom's vacation" she took every year with her best friend. The woman's guilt for leaving her family was tremendous. Absolutely catatonic now, it was only the neighbors hearing her scream that got the police there. Kate Beckett didn't think she'd be any help at all.

Now, after hours of canvassing the neighborhood and workplaces of the man and his brother, Kate was finally trudging the last few steps from the elevator to the loft. She was exhausted and yearned to snuggle her own little girl. She'd texted Castle throughout the day with updates about the case so he knew this was a rough one.

As she walked through the door, she could hear Rick talking to someone in his office. Not making out the words, she decided he was on the phone so she went to pour herself a glass of wine, thinking maybe she'd take the whole bottle into the bathroom and relax in the giant tub with Castle.

But before she did that, she wanted—no, NEEDED—to check on Hannah.

Popping into the office to let Rick know she was home; Kate saw exactly who he was talking to. He wasn't on the phone.

Hannah was in his lap, listening to a story. The five year old snuggled close to his chest, and it looked to Kate that she was drawing comfort from the rumbling of his voice. Kate paused in the doorway watching her husband spin his words.

"This princess was strong. She didn't need anyone to save her. Of course if help was available, the princess would take it, but if there was none, she could take care of herself."

Hannah interrupted.

"But, Daddy…"

Kate startled a little. It seemed Hannah had been crying.

"What, Sunshine?" he asked.

"What if it was a dragon? They're really scary."

"Was that what your dream was about, Sweetheart?"

Hannah nodded into his chest, cuddling closer, almost as if she was trying to climb inside his body.

Rick's arms tightened around his daughter.

"Well, Hannah, this princess was a dragonslayer."

The little girl broke in again.

"What's the princess' name?

Kate knew what was coming and rolled her eyes lovingly. Neither of them had seen her yet, but she always enjoyed watching the two of them together.

"Why, Princess Katherine of course!"

Hannah giggled.

"I like when you put Mommy into your stories," she said. "But I don't think Mommy kills dragons."

"Oh, but she has fought them and beaten them, and she'll never let one get anywhere near you, Sunshine. And neither will I."

"Promise?" she asked, looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Promise," he replied. "Even if she's forgotten that staring is creepy."

Wait…what?

Kate burst out laughing. He'd known she was there the whole time. Maybe he really did have a little ninja in him.

"Mommy!"

"Hi, Sunshine," Kate picked Hannah up and swung her around. "Daddy telling you bedtime stories again?"

"I had a bad dream," Hannah looked at her mother solemnly. "He always makes me feel better."

Kate smiled at Rick.

"He does the same thing for me, too."

"It looks like Princess Katherine is tired, Sunshine," smiled Rick. "Let's get you up to bed so I can tell her a bedtime story."

"Will it be about Princess Hannah?"

Kate grinned.

"I would love to hear a story about Princess Hannah and all she's done today! Why don't you let Daddy take you upstairs, and I'll

change into my jammies and come up to tuck you in?"

"Okay, Mommy!" She ran off towards the stairway.

"Hi, Rick."

"Hi, Princess."

Rick pulled her into his arms and kissed her before she could smack him lightly on the chest.

"You all right? I know it's been bad today."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Or I will be, thanks to you two. Go take care of our daughter, I'll be right up."

She watched as he left the room.

"Castle?" she called out.

He turned back.

"Yes?"

"I may be a dragonslayer, but you're still my knight in shining armor."


End file.
